


He won me a dolphin plush, I couldn't NOT crush on him!

by Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa



Series: Random Prompts I Like [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pining Jeremy Heere, also it's not directly stated but, had to write it out, not my best titled but it's literally all I could think of, okay so I had a super specific headcanon for these two and I just, the characters here are based on the revival turned broadway cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa/pseuds/Omg_Chloe_Answer_Me_Whoa
Summary: Jake wins a certain stuffed animal for Jeremy from a claw machine, so naturally he’s going to develop a crush on him.(Edit: Based off the prompt: "I'm obligated to do it" from @alloftheprompts on Tumblr)





	He won me a dolphin plush, I couldn't NOT crush on him!

“Okay, go over just a little bit more, and- Wait, no, you’re too far over now. Go back.”

“Michael, come on, the claw’s gonna drop any second.” Jeremy says as he continues to move the joystick in the direction his friend specified. 

The stoner simply rolls his eyes before saying, “Calm down, you’re gonna win it. Though, I’m afraid I legally can’t let you keep your fursona mascot in the dorm.”

“I just think dolphins are cute is all!” Jeremy says, a faint blush dusting across his face as he keeps his eyes locked on the crane. “It has nothing to do with the fact it’s also my fursona!”

Michael can’t help but chuckle at this as he looks to his childhood friend with a teasing grin. “I can’t believe you’d actually admit to that. Publicly too, I might add.”

“Mikey, that’s not the point! I don’t have anymore money, so we need--”

The music coming from the machine suddenly changes as the metal claw descends to the plush toys below. It momentarily clamps onto the light-blue fin of the dolphin plush Jeremy had spent the past half-hour trying to win, and the two watch closely as it begins it’s ascension. However, once at the top, the claw slams to an abrupt stop. This causes the toy to be jostled free, and Jeremy gives a brief “No!” as it falls back into its original position.

“Ugh, this game is so rigged.” Michael says as he walks around to the front of the machine. He then gives Jeremy a sympathetic pat on the back before adding, “Sorry, man.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to disappointment.” Jeremy says, followed by a clearly over dramatic sigh.

The nerdy brunette then stares at the plush behind the glass with sad longing and only turns away as Michael says something that catches his attention. 

“It’s still really weird to see Dillinger working at the mall.”

Confused, Jeremy raises an eyebrow and turns to find none other than the Jake Dillinger standing outside the arcade’s entrance talking to someone around his age. Both are wearing a back polo with the red and green logo for Sbarro’s in the upper right-hand corner. The jock immediately gets distracted as soon as he notices the two watching him, and quickly ends the conversation with his co-worker before rushing over to where the two were standing.

“Yo, my guys, good to see you!” Jake says, raising his hand for a high-five. Both oblige and Jake’s already thousand-watt smile somehow grows even brighter. “How’s it going?”

“Life’s disappointing like always.” Jeremy says with an exaggerated shrug. “Nothing new.”

“Big mood, home-slice.” Jake says with a slight nod. The jock then pauses, and his smile fades as he asks in an all too serious tone, “Did someone pick on you guys or something? Cause I’m not above kicking some prick’s ass before my shift.”

“Nah, Jere just wasted twenty bucks trying to get a dolphin plush ‘cause he’s a huge furry.” Michael explains, gesturing back towards the claw machine before looking to his friend with a teasing smirk. Jeremy feels his face heat up with a blush and gives Michael’s arm a light punch.

“I just thought it was cute, alright?!” Jeremy defends as he crosses his arms.

Jake’s expression lightens, and a smile once again spreads across his features as he says, “Oh! Well, why didn’t you tell me that’s what was going on?” The jock then takes a moment to shove both his hands into his jean pockets, and his tongue sticks out slightly as he rummages through their contents. Eventually, he pulls out a slightly crumpled one-dollar bill before taking a step towards the machine. “Here, let me try.”

“My dude, it’ll just eat your dollar.” Michael says, causing the jock to stop in his tracks. 

“Seriously, the machine’s rigged.” Jeremy says. The nerdy brunette then pauses for a second before deciding to add, “Besides, you don’t need to be wasting your money on me like that.”

Jake turns to the nerdy brunette with a raised eyebrow and unwavering smile. Something about the jock’s expression causes a sudden feeling of anxiety to flood Jeremy’s stomach, but he manages to ignore it by fiddling with a loose string on the sleeve of his cardigan. 

“It’s all good, home-slice, don’t worry.” Jake assures as he gives a dismissive wave with his free hand. “I just got paid yesterday, so I have plenty of cash right now. Besides, I’ve got a little thing called Dillinger luck on my side, so I think I can handle this.”

The jock gives a wink at the last bit of his sentence, and Jeremy and Michael can’t help but turn to each other with matching looks of confusion.

Jake then swaggers up to the claw machine and inserts his dollar, all in one fluid motion. Jeremy and Michael then stand on either side of the jock out of curiosity and watch as he positions the claw directly above the stuffed animal they’d been trying to win all afternoon. The jock then fidgets with the joystick for a few seconds, his tongue one again sticking out in concentration, before pressing the button to drop the claw. All three watch as the metallic pincer takes ahold of the dolphin's blue fabric and lifts it into the air. However, unlike when Jeremy and Michael got it to this point, the toy didn’t get shaken loose once it reaches the top. Jake smirks as the claw returns to its original position, and Michael and Jeremy simply stare at the sight in utter awe and disbelief.

“Holy shit.” Jeremy whispers as the dolphin plush is dropped into the shoot.

“I don’t- How in the hell did you do that?” Michael asks as Jake bends down to retrieve his prize. “We tried getting that stupid thing all afternoon!”

“Like I said, man, it’s Dillinger luck.” Jake says with a playful shrug. He then turns to Jeremy and holds out the stuffed animal. “I believe this belongs to you.”

Jeremy feels the nervousness from earlier return, and his face heats up in a light blush. The nerdy brunette quickly takes the stuffed animal from Jake, and feels his blush grow more intense as a sudden lump form in his throat. The jock once again raises an eyebrow, but, to Jeremy’s utter relief, gets distracted by a buzzing in his pocket before he was able to make any further commentary. He quickly pulls out his phone and frowns as he reads the latest notification.

“Shit, I gotta get going or I’ll be late for my shift.” Jake says as he slips his phone back into his pocket. “But hey, stop by Sbarro’s and I’ll get you two a discount on whatever you want.”

“Sure.” Michael says with an indifferent shrug.

Jeremy finally gulps back the lump in his throat and, without really thinking, says, “Thank you so much for winning this for me.”

Jake smiles at this, and quickly gives Jeremy a wink followed by finger-guns; the whole action being brought together with a brief click of his tongue. 

The nerdy brunette feels his heart leap, and finds he can’t help but watch Jake as he exits the arcade. Even after he’s out of sight, Jeremy continues to stare in the direction he left in; clutching the stuffed dolphin to his chest as memories of Dillinger’s smile keeps him blushing. He’s so wrapped up in his own little world, in fact, that he doesn’t take notice Michael openly groaning and rolling his eyes at his lovestruck expression.

“You gotta be kidding me right now.” Michael says in a deadpan tone. 

The stoner’s voice catches Jeremy off-guard, and he quickly shakes his head before turning to his childhood friend with a look of genuine confusion. “About what?”

“Dude, really?” Michael asks with an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes once again as Jeremy stares at him. “Jeremy, I know that look. It’s the same damned one you gave Conigula for four years. You’re clearly crushing on Dillinger.”

“What?” Jeremy asks as he once again feels his face heating up. His instinct is to try and deny the claim but, after a moment, realizes he might indeed have a crush on the jock. “Well, I mean- I guess I might have some feelings for him. But can you blame me?” The nerdy brunette then pauses to hold up the stuffed animal he’d received for emphasis before continuing, “The guy won me a freakin’ dolphin plush, Mikey. I can’t not have a crush on him after that!”

Michael blink in slight surprise at this response but soon has a smile spread across his face. The stoner then can’t help but let out a laugh at his friends explanation as he throws an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Fair point, Heere. But this time, just let me be your wingman instead of getting some demented supercomputer, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is just a quick little one-shot I decided to write out during my free time.
> 
> I actually really like how this came out, and, if you all would be into it, I might just make a series of little one-shots like this and post to it whenever I get inspiration for them.
> 
> (It'd also include other fandoms, but that's for a later date.)
> 
> (Edit: I totally forgot to mention this fic is also loosely based of the prompt "I'm obligated to do it" from @alloftheprompts on Tumblr! My bad!)


End file.
